


To The Winner Go The Spoils

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: Heartless continue to attack The Destiny Islands and Sora and Riku are the ones to fight them off. When some battles are too easy, what do the boys do to relieve their boredom?





	To The Winner Go The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a loooong time ago after playing the second KH game. This is what I thought would have happened once they were all home safe.

Sora and Riku stood on the beach of Destiny Island, swords drawn and facing the enemy. A horde of shadow heartless twitched and writhed in preparation for an attack. The two boys did not look at each other. They both knew the true challenge that was before them. At last the first heartless lunged forward and the rest followed its lead. The boys entered the fray, slashing through the dark creatures with practiced ease.

For whatever reason, Heartless and Nobodies would still flock to the island even though there was no one there anymore. No normal people wanted to risk being caught in an attack and even Kairi never visited anymore. Sora and Riku didn't bother going to school with her because they had already missed so much with saving the worlds. But now that was over and King Mickey didn't need their help maintaining peace. They were happy that the evil had been dealt with but they were bored. To sate their need for excitement, they became the island protectors and even made contests out of the battles. Whoever killed the most enemies got to choose the punishment for the loser. They weren't sure when it started but they knew that whoever won the challenge, they were both getting laid once it was over. Some of the battles would leave them sore and tired and they would be nice to each other but most were just far too easy. This was one of the latter.

After about ten minutes of fighting, the two were left on an empty beach without even a drop of sweat on their brows.

"How many?" Riku asked impatiently.

"Two hundred thirty eight. You?"

"Two hundred sixty two."

"So there were five hundred total. No fun at all."

"Don't avoid the subject, Sora. You lost so you have to be punished." He said with a smirk.

"Riku, you have these rigged, you almost always win."

"Heh, come on, you're the one who said you weren't having fun and you know I can show you a good time."

Sora turned his back on the silverette and crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying to hide his blush behind a pout. He knew exactly what Riku wanted to do but didn't feel like giving in easy today. It's not that he didn't like it and want it too, but Riku was always best when he played hard-to-get first.

"Come on, Oh Keyblade Master, let's move this party to a more appropriate venue." The older teen clapped him on the shoulder and started walking toward their large tree house.

"No. I don't feel like it and you can't do anything without my consent. And I know you wouldn't anyway."

Riku wasn't happy with this response but he knew all the little tricks to get Sora into the palm of his hand. A little romance, a little teasing, and he was in. He walked back over to his friend and lover and took one hand in both of his. The smaller boy looked up and cerulean eyes met with teal.

"Now, Sora," He purred his name, "What makes you think that if I start touching you, you won't consent? You ache for me, Sora, and you know it as well as I do."

A blush raced across the younger's face and he swallowed thickly. He did know that it was true, he was addicted to Riku. Every single thing about the silverette made him feel tingly all over. Even gazing into those impossible eyes, slightly veiled by long bangs, was making him weak. So, why was he resisting? The brunette didn't remember giving confirmation but suddenly Riku was grinning and hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sora squirmed uncomfortably as the older boy continued to walk toward the tree house.

"Riku, I'm not an invalid, I can walk."

"If you keep wiggling like that, I'll end up dropping you on your head. Just relax and stop whining, You'll need your voice in a few minutes."

The larger teen had something planned. He never made promises like that, never even gave hints. Whatever was about to happen, Sora was sure that, once it was over, he would never look at sex the same way again. It made him nervous thinking about what might be done to him but he couldn't deny, he was buzzing with excitement.

Riku never let Sora down the entire time he was walking. He simply let his thoughts swirl in his head. He loved that there was no one around to see or hear them together, the island belonged to them. The life they lived was wonderful and simple and they didn't really need anyone else. They had been friends almost their entire lives and had become something close to brothers until, at last, they had crossed that line between familial love and real love. It wasn't perfect but they had yet to find a problem big enough to break them up and neither of them was looking. Riku just wanted to make the boy on his shoulder happy and give him every experience he could. That was the only reason he had bought the items that now rested in his pocket. He smirked to himself as he climbed the ladder, thinking of how Sora was bound to react. He entered the large, simple room and set Sora down gently on the wood floor. The younger boy was clearly confused when his lover walked past him only to sit in a chair facing him.

"Go ahead, Baby, strip."

A blush even darker than before stained Sora's face as he began to remove his clothes. His fingers shivered at every button, zipper, and clasp until his every garment lay in a pile in a corner. He could feel Riku staring at him, those sea green eyes drinking in each inch of his tan skin and lithe muscle. His member began to rise under the scrutiny.

"Considering all that fighting, you seem a little too excited. Come here."

The younger boy walked over and stood just in front of Riku, his still half hard cock rising a little with every step. Riku placed his hands on the brunet's hips and pulled him even closer before leaning down and kissing the patch of soft hairs just above his base. He let his tongue roll out and lave over every inch of sun kissed flesh between his naval and down to the tops of his thighs but always avoided the, now weeping, length. He gave a long suck to his partner's lower stomach and felt Sora's muscles flutter as said boy gripped his silver hair. The elder pulled back so that his hot breath could contrast the cooling saliva.

"Put your hands at your sides and keep them there. This is my reward, remember."

Sora obeyed the command as he let his arms drop down as he stood straight and still. His eyes rolled back and closed when Riku finally, finally, gripped his cock and began to pump it slowly until he was as hard as he thought he could get. Suddenly, he felt something gripping his base tightly and his eyes snapped open. He looked down to find Riku tying a leather cock ring around him, the kind that could be tightened or loosened by strings.

"Riku, what are you doing?" It came out only a little shaky but, inside, Sora was panicking. Riku's voice, however, was deviously calm.

"I was planning on doggy-style today. You never last long in that position and I want to go on for a nice long time. Don't worry, when I decide that I want you to cum, all I have to do is pull one string. Now get in position."

Sora moved toward the bed they had set up against one wall but Riku had other plans.

"Ah ah ah, on the floor, Babe, I don't want the sheets messy."

The brunet simply turned his back on the older teen and got on his hands and knees. He spread his legs and pushed his hips out a little to show himself off. This was his favorite position by far. He loved the way the silverette would just mount him and drive into him farther than any other way would allow. The way Riku would take full control of his body by fiercely gripping his hips or shoulders and still be able to wrap his arms around to play with his dick or nipples. It was no wonder the small teen had no stamina for this position. Just thinking about all of the wonderfully raunchy things his lover could do to him was making him throb uncomfortably in the cock ring. Even the few times he had won their little challenge and took the opportunity to top, he never came harder than when the other was rutting into him like an animal. He heard the rustling of clothes behind him and knew that Riku was getting undressed and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Once Riku was completely naked, he set the last two items on the chair he had vacated and went over to inspect his lover thoroughly. He ran his pale hands over the smooth, warm skin of his back and down further to lightly grope his pert little ass, causing him to whimper. Riku reached between Sora's legs and felt a few beads of precum pearling at his slit. This was a good sign. The older teen was sure to have the mighty keyblade master moaning and pleading in no time. He knew that dirty talk worked for both of them and couldn't wait to see what his sweet, innocent, corrupt Sora would say this time.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Sora. You make such a lovely whore." He squeezed the dick in his hand and listened to the throaty moan the boy released.

"I-I'm not a whore."

"You have a point." Riku mused as he continued to rub and fondle Sora's restricted cock. "To be a whore you'd have to go around doing anyone as long as they paid you, I don't need money to get you to beg for me. That makes you my slut. My personal slut."

Sora whined as the larger boy took his hand away and walked around in front if him. The silverette knelt down and tilted the other boy's chin up so that their eyes could lock.

"Say it, Baby."

"Riku, please, fill me."

"Oh? Which end? Do you want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?" Sora's eyes dropped to Riku's large cock which he was slowly pumping with his free hand. "Answer me."

"Yes. I want to taste it."

"Good boy."

He moved his hand from Sora's chin into his gravity defying hair to guide him forward until he was parting his lips to take in his lover's cock. Riku held him still and simply rocked his hips back and forth so that his silver pubes would brush the younger's nose. The brunet was fairly used to this treatment and was able to keep his throat relaxed while still lashing with his tongue and sucking hard, he even let out a few strong moans. He could feel the older boy twitch in his mouth just before he pulled out.

"Don't stop."

"Tell me what you really want, Sora."

"I want you to fuck my ass."

"Why? Why do you need me so badly? I don't think you ever told me."

Sora's large, desperate, blue eyes were pleading with Riku's firm, calm, teal ones but the boy knew that there was only one thing he could say that would lead to his need being fulfilled.

"I'm your little cock slut. I want your big, hard, juicy meat ramming my insides and I won't be satisfied until I'm stuffed full of your hot cum. Please, Riku, give it to me."

The older male thought he might cum just from listening to the other's speech. The flushed face and eyes darkened with lust and desire didn't help either. He was now itching to be buried inside his lover but he still had his plans to go through.

"That was perfect, Sora." He brought the brunet up a little for a kiss, not a make out, just a simple kiss. "And now, I have a treat for you."

"A treat?"

"No peaking." Riku moved back behinds him but the younger simply continued to stare straight ahead.

The silverette patted Sora's lower back as a signal that he should spread his legs more. The smaller teen did as he was commanded, his brain swimming in curiosity and lust. He heard the familiar snap of a bottle being opened and, after a moment, felt something slick and hard and small press against his entrance. It felt like a little plastic ball was being pushed inside of him with two of Riku's fingers. Whatever it was, was sliding deeper and deeper until Sora gave a small yip as it touched his prostate. The long haired teen pulled his fingers away from the item and began to stretch the hole in earnest.

"Riku, what did you put in me?"

"It's a surprise but I promise you'll like it."

Sora's mind was not put at ease but rather wiped completely as his lover removed his fingers and began to insert his thick cock in their place. He pushed in inch by inch, filling the boy under him properly and only stopping when he was in to the hilt, his tip pressing the item harder against the brunet's sensitive nerve. The silverette held perfectly still.

"Goddamn, Baby, how do you keep your ass so tight?"

"Just good genes, I guess. Please, move, I'm okay."

"Not yet. Here's your surprise."

Sora let out a pleasured yelp as the little ball inside him began to vibrate. It shivered against his prostate in a constant, fairly gentle, rhythm and he heard Riku groan as he was assaulted by the pleasure as well. The younger boy's cock was now unbearably hard and twitching in the ring but he didn't really want to cum until he'd been fucked to the edge of insanity. He started to rock himself back and forth on Riku's manhood, trying to entice the other into moving on his own. It didn't work.

"Trying to fuck yourself on my rod? You are a horny little bitch today."

"Yes." Sora had given up his fight. "I want more. I want you to screw me until I can't feel my legs."

"How about more of this instead?"

Sora howled as the vibrations seemed to jump two or three notches. He had no idea where Riku had found such a fantastic device but neither did he care as he shoved himself back harder on that hard cock, forcing the older male to push the vibrator into his sweet spot again and again. The sensation jumped again to what seemed to be the highest setting and Sora screamed in bliss as he lost the ability to support himself. He fell forward, face in his arms but continued trying to fuck himself on Riku. He wanted to cum but the leather ring kept his seed swirling around in his balls. It hurt and he wanted relief from the crushing pressure of impending orgasm. Riku seemed to sense this as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's ribs and lifted him back onto his hands. The brunet was sweating, whimpering, and shivering and his entire body was flushed and feverish. It made Riku hot to see his lover in this state and he started to thrust into his delectable body with quick, hard strokes that made him shriek.

The smaller boy was unnaturally tight and the vibrations from the little ball were reverberating throughout his entire passage and into the silverette's dick. It felt incredible and the shivers around him even seemed to make Riku more sensitive. He was getting close but was also determined to last as long as possible. Unfortunately, Sora's moans and cries were taking their toll on his mind as well as his body.

"Riku, I need to cum, please! It's too intense, I can't take it anymore! Oh, please, let me cum! Let me cum! Let me cum!"

The older boy began to drive harder and faster forward, feeling his end bubbling in the base of his dick. When his vision started to spot with white, he reached between the brunet's legs and pulled the string to release the leather restraints. They reached their peak together and let out twin moans. Sora sprayed his essence over the wood beneath them as Riku shot his load deep within his lover's body. The intensity of their mutual rapture left them frozen and light headed for a moment.

The older teen was the first to recover. He clicked off the vibrator and let his soft cock slide out of Sora, pulling the device out by the wire that connected it to the controller. Once he was filled with nothing other than thick cum, the young teen collapsed on his side. Riku tossed the soaked toy to the side and laid down next to the brunet. He watched as the master of the keyblade and defender of the worlds opened his arms to him in a silent plea to be held and Riku simply couldn't, nor ever would, deny such an adorable request. The larger boy scooted over so that they could wrap their arms around each other and rest in quiet warmth. Neither closed their eyes so that they could watch lucidity return to their partner. After a few more minutes, Riku trusted his voice not to be too croaky from all the groaning he'd done.

"I love you, Sora. I just want to make you happy."

"I know, I love you too. I don't think anyone could make me happier. You're my best friend and an amazing lover."

"You're not too bad, yourself, Babe."

"Do I even want to know where you got those toys?"

"I would tell you but you'd probably go and buy something for revenge."

"You know me too well."

Riku held the little brunet a bit closer and they fell back into that easy silence. Sora's eyes began to droop as sleep took him. The older boy simply stroked his hair and watched his peaceful face. He carefully lifted the boy and moved them over to the bed and arranged them comfortably.

"Riku." He sighed in his dreams.

The silverette smiled and kissed Sora above the eye. He was delighted that, even in slumber, he was all that lived in his brunet's heart. He let the sand man take him as well and his own dreams were filled to the brim with his lover's face, smile, voice, laughs, arms, lips, body, love.

I hope you all loved this story and will read my other works as well  
I don't own anything but the plot  
Please send reviews my way if you have anything to impart  
Be it complement or criticism, I welcome all comments


End file.
